Different? Yes Special? No
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: There's something wrong with the forest. There's this strange smoke that's everywhere, and if you breathe it in, it destroys you slowly and painfully. Only five kits are immune to this strange smoke, and it's up to them to travel far away and keep ThunderClan alive. *New Description*


**Takes place after The Last Hope. Ferncloud survived, but she's not mates with Dustpelt. Bramblestar chose Lionblaze as the deputy, and Squirrelflight was killed in the battle, along with Sandstorm. Bramblestar died a two moons ago due to a infected cat bite. Firestar survived, but he resigned, and is now an elder named Fireheart. Lionblaze became mates with Icecloud, and they had two kits, Lionkit and Whitekit. Dovewing became mates with Foxleap and had three kits, Sandkit, Skykit, and Fernkit. Ivypool died. She had been fighting a fox with Foxleap, Blossomfall, and Graystripe. She died one day later since her wounds were too deep and they didn't heal properly. Jayfeather isn't blind, and is a regular warrior. Hollyleaf survived and is mates with Mousewhisker, and is expecting his kits.**

**Rated T for blood and maybe cursing. Might have suggstive themes later on.**

**Okay, here are the appearences.**

**Lionkit- golden tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Whitekit- white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Sandkit- light ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Skykit- fluffy grey tom with dark blue eyes**

**Fernkit- grey she-cat with black stripes and bright green eyes**

**Here comes the story :D**

_**-x-**_

_Whitekit grunted as she felt paws _dig into her side. She squirmed underneath the weight of her brother. "Hey!" she cried. "Get off!" Lionkit smirked and put his face in hers, his blue eyes meeting her amber eyes. "A hunter never gives mercy to his prey!" he recited.

"I'm not prey," Whitekit snapped, flailing underneath the bigger kit. "I'm your _sister!" _Lionkit had been hunting her for four days straight, and he had finally got her, since Whitekit had always been able to turn on him before he could pounce.

Lionkit recoiled as she spoke. "Oh my StarClan," Lionkit gasped. "Prey... it _talks!"_

Whitekit rolled her eyes, but not before pouncing at Lionkit. The tom instantly leaped away, and Whitekit laughed as she chased him around. Icecloud lifted her head lazily as she watched her kits scamper around in circles as Whitekit struggled to jump on her brother's tail.

"Take it outside, you two," Icecloud mewed.

"Okay, mother!" Whitekit called. "I'll try to herd him out of here!"

Lionkit growled and skidded to a stop, causing Whitekit to tumbled over him. "Hey!" she complained. "You _cheated!"_

"Did not," Lionkit replied, trying to untangle his hind legs from Whitekit's body.

"Did too!"  
"Did not"

"Did _too!"_ And with that, Whitekit stuck out her tongue at her brother before strolling out of the nursery, her head high.

Sandkit, Skykit, and Fernkit were outside, playing with pebbles. "What are you playing?" Whitekit asked as she approached the kits.

"We're playing stones," Fernkit replied, flicking her tail. "I've never played that," the kit responded, tilting her head. "How do you play?"

Fernkit explained how to play the game. In the game, each player got three stones. On each stone, there was a shape carved, and there were a few basic symbols: a circle with two lines on the top was a cat. A line with a few circles on it was a tree, and another was a circle with two lines on the end was a fish. The tree was the strongest, since it could crush a cat and a fish. The cat could hunt a fish, and a fish could swim, since the last shape was some wavy lines which was water. Water was one of the weakest, even though a cat could swim in the water. So, basically, each cat pushed out one rock, and whoever had the strongest rock winned. A cat has to get at least one rock from each player, and if a cat won three times in a row, they get first pick from the fresh-kill pile.

"Sounds pretty easy," Whitekit mewed as Fernkit finished her explanation. "We're almost done with this round," Skykit said.

"If you want to play," Sandkit meowed coldly. "You'll have to wait."

Whitekit flattened her ears at the bitterness coming from Sandkit. She glanced at the other cats, but they didn't seem affected by Sandkit's tone. The waves of bitter angry were strong, and Whitekit could taste the bitter mood on her tongue.

_How can I taste this? _Whitekit wondered. The bitterness tasted like stale prey that had been left in the rain for two moons.

Whitekit had been experencing these strange scent-things after she was two moons old. She seemed to be able to taste the emotions and feel them. It wasn't normal, and Whitekit knew it. She seemed to know when Lionkit was sad, mad, or happy before he even told her.

For example, right now Skykit was frustrated since Sandkit just won the round of stones, even though he was struggling to hide it.

Whitekit identified the strange ability as 'super senses.' Tasting emotions wasn't the only strange thing that she had. She could _see _the scents. Red was anger. Blue was sad. White was happy, and yellow was jealousy. She normally saw yellow whenever she was talking with Skykit, and Sandkit with be glaring at her, with the yellow smoke fogging around Sandkit.

"Whitekit?"

The cat perked her ears and stared at Skykit.

"Do you still want to play?" Skykit asked, his head tilted.

"Because it's fine if you don't," Sandkit put in, smirking.

Whitekit's thoughts about her super senses were haunting her- right now, she just wanted to go somewhere and ponder about it.

"Um," Whitekit muttered. "I-"

"You see?" Sandkit exclaimed. "She _doesn't _want to play! I told you so, Skykit."

Whitekit flattened her ears as she saw a faint smoke starting to surround Skykit's head. Green smoke was floating around Sandkit's paws, and Whitekit identified the scent as smugness.

"Actually," Whitekit said, "I _do _want to play."

The green smoke instantly turned red, and then yellow, until the two colors were combined, then began to fume out of her ears. The smoke around Skykit instantly turned white, and Skykit smiled at Whitekit, and she smiled back.

"Then start playing already," Sandkit snapped, then she took a step back. "Here. Have _my _stones. I'm going to go and play with Lionkit."

Whitekit trotted over to Sandkit's spot as the snobby kit stalked off.

For the first few minutes of the game, Whitekit kept losing, but she eventually started to get the hang of it. She started winning the games, and won six rounds in a row.

"You got me!" Fernkit gasped and she fell on her side. Whitekit had taken all her rocks.

"Tree beats cat," Whitekit told her, giggling.

"Alright," Skykit said. "You haven't beat me yet."

Even though Whitekit had beat every cat six times, she had mostly beat Fernkit, since they had mostly done one on one rounds when Skykit was called away to 'talk' with Foxleap about 'don't ever beat a she-cat, you'll regret it.'

"You can't beat me," Whitekit told him. "I'm the best at this game," she added playfully, laughing.

"We'll see about that."

Skykit won the first round, then Whitekit won.

"Tie breaker!" Fernkit cried. A crowd had started to surround the three kits. Some chanted Skykit's name, while a few others chanted Whitekit's name.

Lionstar approached the group, realized what was going on, and made a bet with a few of the warriors on who would win.

Whitekit's ears got hot with concentration as Skykit placed a paw on his last stone. Whitekit gulped as she placed her paw on her last stone also.

The world seemed to go in slow motion- the cheers, the sound of stone sliding over sand, the beating of her heard, the light green smoke of concentration fogging Skykit and Whitekit.

The stones were flipped over.

The carving on Skykit's rock was a cat, and the carving on Whitekit's rock was...

A fish.

"And Skykit wins!" Fernkit yowled. The cats who had cheered for Skykit howled their approval and chanted his name even louder. The cats who had betted on Whitekit tried to edge away, but the cats who had made a bet with them moved towards them, smirking.

"That'll be three moons of bringing me prey, Lionstar," Icecloud smirked at her mate. Whitekit hadn't noticed her mother leave the nursery to see what was going on.

"Do I have to?" Lionstar complained playfully. Whitekit was happy that she her fathe wasn't a sore loser and didn't try to reject the truth.

The cats began to disperse, leaving Lionstar, Icecloud, Whitekit, Fernkit, and Skykit alone. "I have patrols to see too," Lionstar said grimly, and licked his mates cheek and flicked each kit on the ear.

"I'll see you cats later, alright?" And Whitekit's father trotted off. Lionstar's deputy, Birchfall, was organizing patrols. Lionstar normally went on these patrols. Mostly since Lionstar hated being trapped in camp, and since most cats enjoyed trying to impress the powerful tom.

Icecloud mewed, "Alright, you little trouble-makers. Time to go to sleep."

The kits instantly complained. "But we're not tired!" Fernkit cried, holding back a yawn.

"Yeah!" Whitekit said.

"And what about my _prize?" _Skykit asked, his dark blue eyes glowing with anger.

"You will get your prize in the morning," Icecloud replied gently. "Besides, it's about to rain. You want to play stones in the rain, yes?"

"No!" All three kits cried.

"And you want all the warriors to trip over you?" Icecloud asked. "While they try to mark the borders and hunt?"

"No!" they yelled.

"Then come on," Icecloud mewed. "Lionkit and Sandkit are playing pounce in the nursery. I'm sure they'll let you play."

Icecloud led Skykit and Fernkit into the nursery. Whitekit began to pad after them, but she paused. The rain was starting to fall, blurring her sight.

The cats were now racing out of camp. Whitekit knew the drill- rush to the borders, sniff once or twice, then run back, claiming that all was quiet.

"Whitekit?"

The white kit perked her ears and glanced at the nursery. Skykit was peeking out of the nursery, his ears pricked and his head tilted.

"Are you going to stay out in the rain?" he asked. Whitekit giggled and scampered toward her denmate. "No!" she mewed. "I wanted to get wet so _you_ could get wet!"

"What do you-" Skykit was interrupted as Whitekit pounced on him, her wet fur immediatly dampening his pelt.

"Ah!" Skykit cried. "That's unfair!"

"ThunderClan cats don't fight fair," Skykit told him.

"Yeah they do," Skykit replied.

"Do not."  
"Do too!"

"Do not!"

The cats continued to bicker until Sandkit's head popped out of the nursery. "There you are," Sandkit said, ignoring Whitekit completly. "We need four cats to play!"

"Okay," Skykit said, and Whitekit got off of him. "Can Whitekit play too?"

Sandkit stared at Whitekit coldly. The yellow smoke surrounded her, nearly blocking out her body. The only smoke that surrounded Sandkit whenever Whitekit saw her was yellow. But if Whitekit was hiding in a unseen spot, and Sandkit was with Lionkit, a white smoke would surround Sandkit. That was, until, Whitekit sneezed. Then a red smoke would fume out of Sandkit _and _Lionkit, and Whitekit would have to run as fast as she could.

"Fine," Sandkit said, smirking. "She _can _play."

_**-x-**_

**The chapter is finally done. *-* 1,664 words in all, not counting the authors notes or the stuff I'm typign right now. Whitekit, Skykit, Fernkit, Lionkit, and Sandkit all belong to me. But Fernkit and Lionkit and Sandkit's original names do not belong to me.**

**Review, follow, and favorite.**


End file.
